Chapter 75
On their way to the mountain, Hyena expands on Amore and their powers. She tells Naga a story of how Amore made a rich serial killer confess his crimes. Naga is amazed by this and looks at the requirements to meet Amore, which are: * You cannot wear clothes made of leather or silk. * You cannot bring them any food. * You cannot hurt any plant or animal on Amore's mountain in any shape or form. The manual also suggests you give Amore a present(a plant or living creature) and tells you Amore can usually be found in a cave. Naga wonders if Amore is an environmentalist of some kind. Amore appears before the two when they land. Both of them become unnerved by Amore's missing eye and Naga is scared by the tiger with them. Amore takes them to their cave and asks them what they want. Hyena says she only wished to know what kind of person Amore is and states that at first they surprised her but now their face seems cute. Amore says they've heard that so much they're getting sick of it. Amore asks Naga what he wants and he asks if Amore's tiger will bite. The tiger gives no promises. Naga goes on to say that Amore looks young for their age also beginning to see them as cute, Amore says this is because they are young since they are 17. Hyena says that it feels weird that Amore is younger than Naga is. Amore is then described as a person beloved by the gods, with the most varied and powerful superpowers of any superhuman to date by the manual. Four things are known about them: * They can survive only on water alone. * They are omnipotent (can see anything in the past, future or present) however Amore often doesn't share what they see. * They can communicate with all living creatures. * They are loved by all living things. Naga asks Amore is these things are true, Amore confirms these things. Amore then explains the fourth point. (With humans at least) the more love you share the more varied the love you feel towards Amore can become, but from the start, it is a sexual attraction. Amore sums this up as "To a guy I look like a girl and to a girl I look like a guy" so Naga can understand. He then asks how bisexual people view Amore and they cannot answer because it is complicated. Naga then asks if Amore makes people repent with the power of love and they answer that is was the power of Agape. Naga says that Amore could use that to make Baekmorae repent and they say they cannot do that. This is because Baekmorae has a death sentence and Amore does not want to be the one to lead him to his death. Naga asks if they know how many people he has killed visibly upset by Amore's answer and Amore tells him that since all love them they must love all. Whether it is a weed in a stone or a popular celebrity Amore loves them the same. However people rip weeds out of the ground and kill bugs for being annoying and kill animals for meat. To Amore these are all murder. However they do not resent anyone for this, as Amore says "In order to survive living creatures have to sacrifice each other". Orca then arrives and says "In nature being weak inevitably brings death." * Naga * Hyena * Amore * Orca Category:Chapters